Shards of Crystal
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day Three: Shattered. Katara saw the truth in Ba Sing Se, reflected in the countless shards of crystal that had burst through the catacombs.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day 3: SHATTERED**

_**Shards of Crystal**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

**NOTE: **

_This is probably one of my favorite prompts this year and I knew immediately that my piece would have to be set in the Crystal Catacombs during Crossroads of Destiny. Aang and Iroh have not interrupted them yet so they have more time to themselves. So, here's the gazillionth version of Crossroads that ended differently from the show._

_Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Katara saw the truth in Ba Sing Se, reflected in the countless shards of crystal that had burst through the catacombs.

Suddenly, his was no longer the face of the enemy. The waterbender saw fear and concern and pain in his eyes as he placed himself in between her and the shower of shattered crystals.

A large section of green crystals had suddenly exploded just as Katara had turned to apologize for her earlier outburst and for telling him she had always imagined him as the enemy's face. Since she had been too distracted by her remorse, her companion had sensed the danger sooner and had immediately leapt to protect her from the worst.

Moments later, Katara found herself lying on the ground with Zuko leaning over her. He could not shield her completely from the explosion but he allowed himself to be more exposed to the jagged pieces. They pierced him all over, but he bore the pain admirably.

"Are you all right?" he asked, even as he sustained dozens of injuries.

"I'm fine," she replied, shaken but having only several minor cuts on her face and hands.

She stared at him in horror, seeing some of his cuts starting to bleed.

"It's you who needs help!" she cried with concern.

Zuko tried to shrug it off. "I've been through worse," he replied with a wince.

They both struggled to get back on their feet, shaking off the smaller pieces of green crystals from their bodies. For a moment they stared at the spot where they had both been sitting, now a mass of jagged green rock. Katara shuddered to think of what would have happened to them had they not gotten out of the way in time.

Without hesitation, she turned to support the already faltering firebender, putting his arm around her shoulder and supporting his waist as they walked as far away from the site as they could, albeit deeper into the catacombs. But they had little choice.

"We need to put as much distance as we can between us and that place," Katara advised, "Do you think that was an attack? I don't think that was the Dai Li."

"I'm not sure," Zuko replied pensively, "It seems too soon for my sister to choose to destroy us and I know that there wasn't any firebending involved there. I think these crystals are just more volatile than anyone expected."

"Every time I think I've seen the worst of Ba Sing Se, the city always manages to exceed my expectations," Katara remarked.

They managed to find a fairly open area after going through the tunnels, and fortunately, this place had some pools of water. Katara immediately set to work gathering her element and preparing to heal her companion.

Zuko sat on the ground, exhausted and in pain. The waterbender was beside him soon, spreading glowing water across all his wounds. He sighed with relief.

"Thank you for jumping in like that," Katara told him earnestly, "You saved me even after all the terrible things I said to you. I'm so sorry I yelled at you before."

"You were angry and upset," Zuko explained, "And I can't exactly blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you," Katara protested, "Especially not now. How can I?"

"You don't owe me anything for this," the firebender reassured her, "After everything I've done to you and your friends, this is nothing."

Katara made no reply but continued to heal his wounds. She realized now that something had changed in him since she had last seen him. There was an air of defeat about him now, and not that fiery determination to capture the Avatar. After her tirade, he had not even retaliated. There was a time when this would have led to a fierce duel but instead, he had listened in silence to all her accusations.

What had happened to him? She wondered about that now, as she bent the water over every nasty cut. He was surely in unbelievable pain and yet he remained strangely calm. He said he had been through worse and it pained Katara to even imagine what this meant. He had mentioned that the Fire Nation had taken his mother away from him as well. How could the Fire Lord have allowed his own son to endure so much suffering? The waterbender could make no sense of it.

"Thank you for healing me," Zuko said earnestly. He seemed to have regained some of his old strength.

"Of course," Katara replied with a smile. She was relieved to see him back in better spirits, and she did not want to take full credit for such an improvement.

"You offered to help me and my uncle before and I turned you away," the firebender recalled, "You're always willing to help even those who don't deserve it."

Having taken care of most of the cuts on his face and on the torn sections of his Earth Kingdom clothes, Katara found herself emboldened enough to take his two hands in hers. The water had healed him enough so this was simply a gesture of compassion. Her instincts told her now that she could trust him and they had never led her astray so far.

Zuko stared at their hands but for once did not pull away.

"I will never turn my back on people who need help," Katara declared with pride.

"Not even when they have the face of the enemy?" the firebender asked hesitantly.

"I saw a different face today," Katara said gently, "And I think I've finally seen your true face, and it may just be the face of a friend."

Zuko looked up and met the waterbender's gaze. All the hurt and anger in her eyes had been replaced with kindness and warmth. Strange how destiny could shift in a single moment, how ancient crystal shards could reveal a new path.

"A friend?" Zuko repeated incredulously.

Katara nodded and squeezed his hands in confirmation. "Well, what do you think?" she asked with slight apprehension.

"It would be an honor," Zuko replied with a smile.


End file.
